User talk:AzureAzulCrash
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mini Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone's) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 18:39, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Collaboration season up Hi Azure, Our collaboration season is up if you want to work on it. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 13:03, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Hi Azure, thanks for your interest in becoming a judge for Hurricane Idol. I noticed that you forgot to write your background info in the judges section (Don't worry, I already added your name to the judges list, you just need to write your background info, which is about your experience with hurricanes and creativity). I'd also like you to read how Hurricane Idol works on its main article to get a sense of how it all works. Once you've done that, please tell me! :) Steve820 21:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) thanks for editing Thanks for editing 2014 Atlantic hurricane season(HurricaneTeen6900, Azure and WCE)! 23:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Judge Decision time! Hello Azure, I just wanted to let you know that I officially closed the auditions and that no more names can be submitted. Now, since the auditions are closed, it is now time for a major judge group effort to find the top 25 names. Please visit my Talk Page to find out how to judge these names. Steve820 22:25, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Reminder Hi Azure, this is just a reminder to tell you that you HAVE to visit my Talk Page before 6 p.m. PDT April 30. You have received this reminder because you haven't put your judge input on the "Judges Decision" section of my talk page. PLEASE VISIT THERE! We need to reveal the top 25 names by tomorrow, April 30! Steve820 22:24, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Top 25 names have been announced! Hi Azure, just wanted to let you know that you did a fantastic job with your judging on the Auditions! I hope that the names you know will go far, will make far! The Top 25 names are announced by the way! Visit Hurricane Idol's article to find out which ones made it! Steve820 04:06, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Top 15 names announced! Hi Azure, the Top 15 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Due to only 6 names being voted on, a random selection was made to find the other 9 to add up to 15. We need to try avoiding random selections or do as little random selections as possible, so could you please vote for your favorite name! The top 10 will be announced a week from now, on May 14th! Steve820 00:02, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 names announced! The Top 10 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Since 10 names were voted on, which is perfect, we didn't need to do any random selections! Please visit Hurricane Idol and vote on your favorite name, the top 6 will be announced on May 21st! Steve820 03:58, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Top 6 names announced! The Top 6 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Due to 7 names being voted on, I had to chose the one name that would have to be kicked out along with the ones that weren't voted on. We're also getting close to the finals, but first we need to break the top 6 down to the top 5, top 4, top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (the finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 5 will be announced in a week from now, on May 28! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! Steve820 00:36, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Top 5 names announced! Hi Azure, the Top 5 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! We're getting closer to the finals, but first we need to break the top 5 down to the top 4, top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 4 will be announced in a week from now, on June 4! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! Steve820 23:31, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Azure Meteorological Survey What exactly do you want me to do, Azure? AndrewTalk To Me 18:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I meant what do you want in the survey? AndrewTalk To Me 20:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I will do so, but it might be a while before I find time to do so. How soon do you need it? AndrewTalk To Me 22:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Andrew me. Include me.Azure and Spcardozo Meteorological Survey Top 4 names announced! Hi Azure! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! I've just announced the top 4 names, and these winning names are: Allison, Patty, Michael, and Sandra! The name "Otto" was eliminated. Intense competition will continue to find the names that will be broken down to the top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 3 will be announced in a week from now, on June 11! Steve820 23:11, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Top 3 names announced! Hi Azure! We've reached the semi-finals! I've just announced the top 3 names, and these winning names are: Patty, Michael, and Sandra! The name "Allison" was eliminated. Intense competition will continue to find the names that will be broken down to the top 2 (finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name (at the Hurricane Idol article), the top 2 will be announced in a week from now, on June 18! Steve820 21:27, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Top 2 names announced! Hi Azure, we have OFFICIALLY reached the finals after several weeks of competition! The winning two names and the ones that will eventually consist the winner and runner-up are Michael and Patty! The name Sandra was eliminated. Vote for the name you want to win Hurricane Idol 2014 at the Hurricane Idol article! Instead of the usual one week, two weeks of intense voting will be used before we announce the WINNER! This is to get more people to vote and to reduce the risk of a major tie at the end. Who will win? Michael? Or Patty? Well, the winner of Hurricane Idol will be announced July 2nd, so, go ahead and vote for who you want to win Hurricane Idol 2014! :) Steve820 16:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Got ya bro. I needed to work on some anyway, lol. I added it but I need you to tell me the categories (storm, depression, cat1) in order for it to take effect. It's for the hurricane_new template.